


The Truth About True Love.

by yaoiguy24



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, Ending Relationship, Extramarital Affairs, Friendship, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiguy24/pseuds/yaoiguy24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charming's marriage is on the rocks when he discovers a secret. Will he be able to overcome this? What will happen to the happy couple? What about their happy endings? What happens when David finds comfort and friendship with someone unlikely. Warning* sexual content will follow. Graphic, detailed one at that. Malexmale. Don't read unless comfortable.  Rated MA for Mature Adults</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Royal Affairs.

"Why do we keep having this argument again and again?" Mary Margaret stormed out of the bedroom.

"Because I don't understand why you won't even think about it!" David followed her.

"David, I'm tired of talking about it."

"Is everything okay?"

Emma and Henry were sitting on the couch, playing video games and listening to the couple argue about something.

"Everything's fine, Emma."

"What I don't get is why won't you even consider it." Charming complained again.

"C'mon kiddo, let's go get some ice cream and give grandpa and grandma some privacy. "

"Awww but I wanna hear the gossip. " Henry complained.

"Henry!"

"It's fine, Emma, you don't have to go. We are not talking about it." Snow said.

"No we are having this conversation today!" Declared Charming.

"Let's get go, kid."

Emma grabbed her jacket and car keys and head out, taking Henry along.

"Charming! What's gotten into you? Why won't you let this go?"

"We have to talk about it and you keep avoiding it."

"What is there to talk about?! I told you before, I am not having another baby. "

"Why not?! I mean, we never got a chance to raise Emma because of everything that happened and now we finally have nothing to worry about. We're in a good place. I don't get it. "

"Charming, I get it, okay? I know we didn't get to see Emma grow up and we really wanted that. But I feel like after everything we've been through I just don't think I can do it."

"But it's all over now. We're happy aren't we?" David gently held Snow's hands and caressed them. 

"We are and I don't want anything to change that. "

"Okay. How about we wait? Let's wait but thinking about it. Then when you're ready, we'll talk again. " Charming pulled her closer to him, gazing into her eyes. 

Snow looked back into his eyes and after a small pause, she spoke, 

"That's the thing. I don't think I'll ever be ready." Snow's face tensed up.

"What?"

"Oh god...I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." Snow pulled her hands back and turned away from Charming, trying to hold her tears in.

"Mary Margaret...."

"I'm sorry, I can't lie to you like this anymore. "

"Snow, are you all right? What are you talking about?"

"I cheated on you, David. I don't know how it happened but it did."

"Cheated? Wha...what...what do you mean?"

Snow couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into tears. 

"Mary Margaret. What did you mean?!" Charming's voice grew louder. His eyes were filled with anger and confusion. 

"It happened, when we came back from Neverland. I was angry at you for all the stuff with the dreamshade, and you dying and...I was really hurting and he really comforted me."

"He? He who?"

"Gold."

"Rumplestillskin?!!"

"What happened? "

"I was just lonely and we talked and then one thing led to another and...."

"And?"

"We kissed."

Charming's anger and confusion grew stronger, he started feeling disgusted and repulsed. 

"What else happened?"

"He then, invited me to his house and...we...we.."

"That's it. I can't listen anymore. I..I can't believe this."

"Charming, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did. That's it. That bastard is dead."

Charming rushed to get his jacket and was ready to storm out."

"David, please stop. Don't do anything you'll regret. "

David stopped and tried his best to look at Snow, his eyes bloodshot and teary. He then looked away, down at the floor.

"Charming, please don't do this. It's not his fault. He was just tried to comfort me."

"Well, were comfortable enough, when he screwed you?" 

"I don't know what to say. "

"How many times? "

"What?"

"How many times did you sleep with him?"

"I..I.."

"How many times?!! So it was more than once." Charming yelled.

"We have been secretly seeing each other."

"Does Belle know?"

"No."

"Do you love him?"

"I..I don't know. I know I'm infatuated. I just hope it's an infatuation."

David's face shot up. He looked at Snow again, who was overflowing with shame, guilt a d confusion as well. 

"Then say it! You're telling you're infatuated, that you're obsessed. Say you're in love with him."

Snow couldn't come up with the words.

"Say it!"

"I'm in love with him!" Snow broke down again. 

"That's all I wanted to hear." David was over the rage, all he could now feel was disgust.

He opened the door and proceeded to step out. 

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt your precious Rumplestillskin. I don't think this marriage is worth fighting for."

"How can you say that?" Snow sobbed.

"I have been nothing but good to you and you have been nothing but selfish and I don't deserve that. If you were miserable, you could've just said it. "

"I never said I was miserable."

"You didn't have to. I think it's my fault, I pushed you too hard and never realised I was smothering you."

"See that's your problem."

Charming closed the door and listened to Snow, who had all the guilt fading away. 

"You always act so righteous and self sacrificing. It's just so annoying. That's why I felt good with Rumple. He's different."

"Well, you two deserve each other. I'll get out of your way and let you be happy."

Snow just realised what she just said. 

"Charming, I didn't mean that. I just..."

"Doesn't matter. You and I are done... but I guess that already happened a long time ago for you, didn't it." Charming feigned a smile as he left the house, shutting the door after him.

Snow was left all alone, thinking about what just happened. 

Charming leaned against the door after closing it. He couldn't believe his marriage was coming to an end like this. But somehow his heart felt lighter. His mind was blank with a darkness but his heart felt like a weight had been lifted. Right now, he knew what he wanted and he knew just where to get it.

To be continued.....

(I just wanted Snow to be a little villainous here. I'm hoping to take this story quite far. Hope you enjoyed it. There's more to come. Please review


	2. The Tavern.

Charming reached the bottom of the stairs and headed out of the building. He walked up to his truck and climbed in quickly. He turned the keys and started the engine, his mind of just overridden with the image of Snow and Rumplestilskin embracing each other. He shook his head to get it out of his mind. He turned the vehicle around and got on the road.

David was headed for the new bar that had opened by the beach by Granny with Leroy's help. But he decided to drive around a bit before going there, just to clear his head up and then later drown it in alcohol.

As he sat in the car, driving, he felt really suffocated. He had started sweating already. His whole body grew hot. He quickly unbuttoned his second button on his shirt, letting a bit of air hit the upper portion of his chest. The thought of his wife and the Dark One holding, kissing and making love to each other just made David want to puke.

He then opened the window too, the slightly chilly night air breezed through the window, onto his face and hair. As the cool air hit his face, he felt a bit of a relief if not complete satisfaction but then again, the heat wasn't his problem in the first place. It was the fact that the person he thought was his true love, his wife, had cheated on him and said she didn't love him anymore.

Charming, being the good man he is, blamed himself. He was just trying to convince his own self, that it was his fault. His heart wanted his mind to believe that. He wanted to believe that Snow was not a bad person and that it wasn't her fault, that he was the reason she did it. But deep down he knew all of it was a lie. He knew that he was the best husband he could be but in the end, the people we think we know, are people who may surprise you the most. The heat came back and he started sweating again and this time, wind in his hair didn't help him either.

As he drove past the clock tower, he decided to ditch the drive and head straight to the bar because right now, he really needed a drink. So he drove to the beach and parked his truck near the docks. He got out of the truck and closed the door after which he got in front of it and stood there with his hips on the hood and stared into the darkness over the ocean.

"I was so stupid to think we could ever be happy again. " Charming cursed himself.

"Stupid Regina, stupid Rumplestilskin, stupid curse!"

"Fuck!" He grabbed a pebble from the ground and threw it into the water in frustration.

"God, how can I be so stupid! "

He then, left his truck and walked along the shore to find the bar. It was mostly dark there, a bit of moonlight helped see the way along with the little lights of the town. After walking for a bit, David saw the bar. A couple of lights illuminating the sign, " _The Tavern."_

The place wasn't too big. It wasn't exactly on the sand and was the line where the concrete ended and the beach started. David finally reached the place and he went in straight, he really, really needed some alcohol in him. As he entered he noticed the place was exactly the way he pictured it. Poorly lit, perfect for a bar and his mood, sufficiently large and a few people talking, drinking, chatting and having a good time.

As soon as he walked in, Leroy noticed the man and greeted him.

"Look who's here! Prince Charming himself. What brings you here? "

"Hey Leroy, just needed a drink. Thought I'd drop by to see how the new bar was doing. "

Charming had no intention of telling Leroy, or anyone for that matter, about him and Snow. He just couldn't deal with others talking about it. He just needed to make him forget about it.

"Well, we're honoured to have you here. What can I get ya?" Leroy said, with a slight bit of sarcasm.

"Anything strong."

"Okay, whiskey, scotch, rum... what?"

"Surprise me. " David really didn't care what the drink was, as long as it helped him forget about Snow, even for just a night.

"Okay. Have a seat. I'll bring it right up." Leroy, said before going up to his customers on the other side of the room.

Charming took a sigh and walked towards to an empty seat at the counter. He pulled back the chair and took a seat. He decided to put his head on the table and wait for his drink, which looked like it was going to take a while.

"What's got you in the blues, mate?" Asked a voice in an delectable Irish accent.

Charming sighed after a realising who the person right next to him was.

"What are you doing here?" Charming asked annoyingly.

"I should be the one asking you that question. " Killian, in a playful and jolly way.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood to entertain you right now, okay?"

"Hey, I'm just looking out for ya, mate? No need to get all worked up."

"I'm not your mate. Now, just leave me alone."

"Okay, your wish." Hook said, a bit disheartened.

"Here's your drink." The bartender called out to David.

Charming put his head back up and grabbed the glass.

"You drinking rum?" Hook enquired again, himself enjoying his second glass of rum.

"Yeah, so?" Charming gave him the annoying look again.

"Nothing. Just never pegged you for a 'rum guy'. Always thought of you as a scotch or wine kinda guy."

"Like you know anything about me."

"One I do know is that a man drinks rum only when he's down in the dumps. So what's your story. "

Charming finished his drink in a few sips and asked for a second glass.

"You drink rum all the time. "

"I'm a pirate. I'm always drowned his sorrows. " Hook finished his glass as well and ordered another.

"It's none of your business. "

"Ahh, so something is bothering you, ain' it? What is it?"

"Like I said, none of your business. "

"What, a bit of trouble in paradise? Had fight with the missus? "

"I'm not talking to you about this. "

Both of their drinks arrived and each took a sip from their own glasses.

"So, what was the fight about? "

"You know what, it may not be quite clear but I don't really like you. "

"Oh, I'm aware of that and it's pretty clear. "

"And I don't like having you near my daughter. " Charming took another sip, a big one.

"You're changing the topic. Besides, I'm not interested in your daughter that way. If anything, she's the one hanging around me all the time. "

"My daughter could never be interested in a guy like you. "

"I'm hard to resist, mate. I don't blame her. I am devilishly handsome. " Hook said with a cocky smile.

"Oh pfff...you're not that good. "

"Oh really? Is that why you can't keep your hands off me. " Hook was referring to David's hand which was on Killian's thigh.

Charming quickly pulled his hand back, which he unknowingly put there. His face grew pink from embarrassment.

"You're pretty, cute when you blush. " Hook teased David, making him blush more.

"Shut up."

Hook couldn't help but smile. Charming was incredibly cute right now.

"So you wanna talk about it?" Hook finished his third drink and put down the glass.

"Your hand. You got it back."

"Regina helped me."

"Well, the hand suits you better. "

"Appreciate that, mate. I'll be more irresistible then."

"You want another? " Charming asked Hook, pointing at his empty glass.

"Sure."

David ordered more rum for both of them.

"So what's up your bum? You and the princess really have a fight?"

Charming took a long pause and exhaled out loudly.

"Snow...she.." Charming hesitated.

"Yeah? She what?"

"She cheated on me."

"Aww mate! That's gutting. "

"It gets worse. You know who she did it with?"

"Regina?" Hook was still teasing him.

"Hah! I wish. It was Rumplestilskin. The fucking Dark One." The alcohol was starting to have it's effect.

"Bloody hell! The Crocodile?!"

"Yeah, fucking Crocodile..."

"Mate...I thought the princess had good taste. I mean, look at you, Prince Charming! But the Crocodile?! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure! I saw it in her eyes, when she said his name. She loves him. "

"Loves him?! Blimey! You serious? "

"Yeah, that's what makes it worse. It wasn't just a meaningless one night stand, she freakin' loves him! "

As soon as their drinks arrived, David downed it in one shot and asked for another one.

"Who could love someone like the Crocodile?!"

"Belle does. Apparently so does my wife!"

"Oh yeah, does she know?"

"I don't know."

"Mate, I don't know what to tell ya."

"It's my fault, you know. It's my fault, she did this. "

"Oh Bloody hell, here we go! Look mate, I know you're a hero, you're all righteous and self sacrificing and all that...but you can't pretend to be at fault here. She cheated on you. It's simple as that. "

"I made her. I was suffocating her in our marriage. No wonder she wanted a break. "

"That's just bullshit and you know it! Mate, you loved her the way no one could. You are an amazing husband, father and grandpa."

"Maybe I loved her too much. "

"Look, David.." Hook grabbed Charming by his shoulders. "Snap out of it! It's not your fucking fault. "

David removed Killian's hands from his shoulders.

"Your hand feels weird. "

"Yeah, still getting used to it. So, what are you gonna do? "

"I don't know. Right now I'm gonna get hammered. Then probably I'll talk to Snow in the morning. "

"What's there to talk about? She screwed the Crocodile behind your back and now she's in love with him. "

"You don't know anything about marriage, Hook! You're a pirate! What do you know about love?"

"I know plenty. I know about women..."

"I wasn't talking about casual sex.." Charming interrupted.

"Hey! The fact that I'm a pirate and have been with a lot of women, doesn't mean I don't know what true love is. Believe it or not, I have been in love. "

"Oh yeah! What was her name, it was...Milah, right?" David was now the one doing the teasing.

"She died, right?"

"She was killed." Hook took his last sip.

"Right, right..tell me again, how was she killed? "

"The Crocodile took her from me..."

"Oh! Wait, we both have something in common. Both of our girls were screwed over by the Dark One."

Killian snapped and grabbed David by his collar. They looked right into each other's eyes.

"You're right mate! " Killian calmed down.

"Yeah! To the Dark One!" Charming raised his new glass.

"To the Crocodile. For freeing us from the misery of love!" Killian raised his refilled glass too.

"Hear hear! " Both of them were quite drunk now. They downed another glass together.

"Bartender! More for my friend and I! "

"I'm still not your friend, Hook. But I will have another glass. "

Both of them laughed stupidly, getting louder as the bar was starting to get empty.

_To be continued..._


End file.
